


Finale Part I: Interaction with Other Earthly Creatures

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Finale Part I: Interaction with Other Earthly Creatures

The princesses, although they were faraway on their own planet and trapped in a small area the size of the smallest national park in the US, detects Mrs Peltzer’s death.  
“It is time for it to switch hands again*.” Said Princess Bluemoon.  
Green Moon nods: “Indeed.”  
Bluemoon and Green Moon decided to choose Cosmic Star and Snow Butterfly’s daughter, Snow Feather to care for the mogwais. They paid them a visit at Mount Verdant Moon and tried their best to convince their long-time friend and her husband. At first, they hesitated a bit. Bluemoon told them that it is fine since the mogwais retained their peaceful nature even after the mutations they went through. The couple nods their heads and Snow Feather become the new hostess of the mogwais.  
In the meantime, Bluemoon sent Green Moon to Earth to pick up the mogwais. Although they are still filled with sorrow for Mrs Peltzer’s death, they were delighted to see Green Moon again.  
Of course, the newly appointed hostess is still a child. She is quite curious about what she should do with Gizmo and Duchess. On her first day as the mogwai’s new hostess, Snow Feather asked Green Moon: “Big sister Green Moon, what should I do with the mogwai sous?”  
Green Moon smiled at her: “Just do what children your age do. Play with the mogwais with dolls and other toys for the first week or so. Let it familiarize with you. Then we will tell you what to do next.”  
Snow Feather nods and did just what Green Moon told her to do. About a week later, Snow Feather comes to see Green Moon. This time, Green Moon instructs her to go to Earth and reside in the South of the United States. Snow Feather nods and takes the mogwais back to Earth again and resides in Miami.  
Now, you may wonder: how can a little girl like her live in a bustling city and a major urban center in the South? No worries, she is an extraterrestrial child after all, although she is only ten years old in Earthian age*. Once she set foot on the soil* of this city, she begins to carry out the mission Green Moon assigned her: to let Gizmo interact with other peaceful creatures on Earth.  
To carry out this mission, Snow Feather settles down in a suburban area of the city. She would often go into the woods and groves outside of inhabited areas to catch green snakes, corn snakes and jumping spiders and bring them home. Of course, nobody will ever notice her since she can make herself invisible and move swiftly across the woods or groves, only leaving behind a series of incessant rustling of leaves.  
Why does Snow Feather only catch those cold-blooded and yet peaceful creatures? Well, first, she is born into a culture that practice cold-blood sorcery, therefore the people of Silvermoonia are inclined towards cold-blooded creatures. Also, Silvermoonians have historically mutated these creatures to their own advantages.   
Snow Feather brings these creatures home and let them interact with Gizmo. At first, Gizmo is a bit scared since these creatures are carnivorous and reminds it of the mischievous gremlins. However, Gizmo’s fear diminishes over time as it realized that these brightly colored snakes and furry spiders can’t really hurt it. Instead, these creatures seem to somewhat fear Gizmo because of its extraterrestrial identity and newly acquired power of invisibility. Slowly, it feels more at ease when interacting with these beautiful snakes and spiders.  
“Hey, Gizmo, guess whom I brought back today? Ta-dang!” Snow Feather shows Gizmo a radiant rainbow snake, which looks at it with fearful eyes. “You got a new friend today.” She gives a bright smile. Gizmo pouts its mouth, as if disapproving of Snow Feather’s snake-hunting venture.   
“Why?” Asked Snow Feather. “You should be happy. Besides, this rainbow snake is as harmless as the green and orange ones.” Gizmo’s pout disappears and it starts to try and interact with its new friend.  
Then, something significant happened during this on-going interaction. One day, while observing Gizmo and the cold-blooded creatures, Snow Feather notices that Gizmo is guiding the creatures’ behavior. She smiles delightfully. She has finally accomplished what the princesses wants her to accomplish, and revived Gizmo’s original function as a creature of guidance.  
Footnote:  
*Meaning Gizmo’s master will once again change.  
*Meaning human age.  
*In Silvermoonian, the word “soil” denotes “land” even if there is no soil for agriculture in the specific area referred to.


End file.
